


Happy Hallo(wee)n

by Itsomnambulist



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bathrooms, Bladder Control, Cute Lucifer, Desperation, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsomnambulist/pseuds/Itsomnambulist
Summary: Lucifer and the others help Trixie win the neighborhood Halloween haunted house contest, but things go a little awry for the devil, when Chloe vanishes as Lucifer is still getting used to what having a functional bladder entails.
Relationships: Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Original Charlotte Richards, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez/Michael, Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Happy Hallo(wee)n

**Author's Note:**

> This short story occured to me on Halloween, but a couple of somewhat harsh personal issues came up that left me unmotivated to write anything for a while, so I put this fic aside, but now I felt like writing and finishing it, so I hope you like it very much.

"So... what are you going to do for Halloween? I'm hosting a party at Lux, could you come, you and the others, I mean. Your offspring is also invited if you're scared to leave her alone." Lucifer says as he finishes eating the pancakes they have ordered for breakfast before leaving for the police station.

"Lucifer, are you insane? How am I going to take Trixie to a party at the Lux? alcohol, strippers, drugs...? she's nine. Thanks for the invitation though, really." Chloe says while eating the Red Velvet that she has ordered, and that Lucifer had paid for before she had time to refuse.

"Do you know what I would have given at her age to go to a party with strippers?" Lucifer said to show off his rebellion, what Chloe didn't know is that Lucifer was actually a very sweet little angel at that age. "Leave her with the babysitter if not, and then you come."

"Of course you would, but we still have plans, even if I wanted to go I can't, it's trick or treating night in the neighborhood, and Trixie wants to participate in the haunted house contest, all her classmates participate and I know how much it means to her, we've never won, but she doesn't care, she loves it." Chloe said smiling very adorable, even though if she didn't, she wouldn't reject a Lucifer party, she knew their fame, and being able to get drunk and dance until dawn with her "boyfriend" at the Lux was what she most wanted. But Trixie was more important than all that.

They hadn't decided what they were yet, but she and Lucifer were certainly moving further and further, so yes, it could be said that they were dating. Still no sex, but that didn't mean they weren't having a good time in other ways, you get me.

"Okay... but the party will last until the next morning, when all that Trixie stuff is over, you might feel like stopping by, I'm not going anywhere." Lucifer said playing with his fork and pancakes before taking a long swallow of strawberry milkshake to his mouth.

"I'll keep it in mind." She says laughing and also fascinated by the man's appetite.

Shortly after they finish and they heads together to the police station. Just when they arrive at their table Lucifer excuses himself to go to the bathroom.

He had started to get used to all this human needs, his bladder control was not the best, and of course, unlike his gifted member, his bladder was rather small, but he did not need to make sure he held out for too long, because every time he felt he needed to pee, he went to the bathroom and fixed it, it was not as annoying as he thought it would be at the time, at least not yet.

Lucifer came back in two minutes looking much more relaxed, Chloe smiled and they got on with the case. Just when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" Trixie said, slightly worried.

"Trixie sweetie, what's wrong? I promised you that I would get home in time for the preparations, don't worry monkey." Chloe said smiling.

"It's not that, it's just that I went with daddy to have breakfast and we had seen some of the house that will participate, they are all great." She said a little sad.

"Honey, ours will be great too, since when we worry about not winning? I thought you didn't care about that." Chloe said a little worried about her kid.

"It's not that mommy, but one of the coolest we've ever seen and by far, do you know whose it was?" Trixie said now a little annoyed.

"Melanie..." Chloe said, realizing. Melanie was the bully who messed with Trixie all the time, she had even created a snapchat account just to make fun of her. It seems that the scare Lucifer gave her at school the last time was not enough.

"Melanie" Trixie said somewhat sadly.

"Is it the urchin? Say hello from me" Lucifer says suddenly very cute while smiling.

"Yes, give me a second Lucifer." Chloe says returning to the call.

"Mommy, was that Lucifer?" Trixie says from the other end of the line.

"Yes honey, we are at work." Chloe says.

"Can he get on the phone?" Trixie says still a little sad, but with an bit of hope in her voice tone.

"Sure honey, we can talk at home then." She says kind and cheerful that the two of them get along so well.

Chloe hands the phone to Lucifer.

"Is it for me?" Lucifer says surprised.

"Yes, Trixie wants to talk to you." She says giving the phone to the devil.

"Great!" he says picking up the device.

"Lucifer?" Trixie says.

"The one and only, urchin, what's wrong?" He says.

"Tonight is the haunted house contest, and mom, dad and I always participate, we never win but that doesn't matter, because it's fun." says Trix a little down.

"But this time it does matter from what I see, right?" Lucifer says, now sitting and settled on Chloe's table

"Yes... Melanie is also participating."

"Melanie? That bloody bully? Well, her haunted house sure sucks." he says laughing

"No, it doesn't, daddy and I went to see it this morning when it was being prepared." Trixie says sadly.

"And?" Lucifer says waiting for an answer.

"It was so cool Lucifer, so so cool, we are going to lose and she's gonna make fun of me as always..." Trixie says on the other side.

Lucifer gets thoughtful for a moment, turning his head, no stupid bully would expose his- Chloe's urchin.

"Lucifer? Are you still there?" Trixie asks on the phone.

"Yes, yes, I have to do one thing, see you later, okay?" Lucifer says about to hang up.

"And what about my problem? What do I do?" Trixie says worried.

"See you later." Lucifer says hanging up.

Trixie gets even sadder if that was possible, Lucifer didn't mean to make her thinks otherwise, but he had given the feeling that he did not care, and that destroyed the little girl. She sat on her bed playing with her dolls to distract herself from that, she didn't even want to try on her costume even though Dan had brought it with him.

Lucifer walks over to Chloe and gives her the cell phone back in a bit of a rush.

"Have you talked to Trixie? What did she told you?" Chloe says curious, without the slightest idea that they had talked about the same thing.

"Nothing, children stuff, hey, do you mind if I take the rest of the day off? Some issues have come up." he says picking up his own phone checking his contacts.

"Yeah sure, did something happen? Should I worry?" Chloe asks

"No, no, don't worry, matters-" Lucifer says before realizing that he couldn't lie. "Personal issues." he tells her to get out of the situation.

"Okay, I'll see you later then, you'll come see Trixie at the haunted house before going to the Lux party, right?" Chloe says hoping she doesn't have to ask him twice to do it.

"Yes, of course, no doubt." Lucifer says before going to Ella's forensic office, with whom he talks for a while before going to talk to a couple of people from the police station as well, after half an hour he leaves the place without giving any kind of explanation.

Chloe is surprised and even a little jealous that Lucifer went to talk to Ella but didn't say anything to her. But she bites her tongue, and just after seeing that the devil leaving, she goes back to work.

Lucifer finishes doing a couple of things and finishing a couple of personal details while Chloe continues to work hard at the police station, to get home on time and prepare everything with Trixie, although Dan had promised to help with the decoration as every year. She is also feeling a bit annoyed, as many of her co-workers had left before her, while she continued to work according to her tightly schedule.

It was about the time of preparations for the haunted house contest.

Lucifer was at the Lux talking to his waiters and the club supplier before starting the preparations for tonight's party, which he has been talking about for weeks and in which he had invested a lot of time and money, although the money for him was not a problem.

The time comes and Chloe heads home in her car with Trixie sitting in the back seat, having picked her up from Dan's mother's house, where she had stayed for the afternoon while her parents worked.

They arrive at the parking lot of the building, Chloe gets out of the car and helps Trixie out. They go up the stairs holding hands just before opening the door, Chloe could swear that she had heard sound inside the house, and although she supposed it could be Dan, the lights were off, and that was suspicious.

"Trixie honey, stay behind me, I'm going to open the door, and if something happens, you run back to the car, okay?" Chloe says protecting Trixie with her hand behind her back as the little girl nods. Chloe reaches for her gun just in case, she opens the door, and suddenly:

"TRICK OR TREAT!!!"

The yelling of not just Lucifer, but everyone else in her home, including Dan, Charlotte, Maze, Amenadiel, Linda, Ella, Eve, little Charlie, and even Michael, as Ella's partner.

All of them dressed up in different costumes, all of them made up in a terrifying at realistic way for the contest. The house was also unrecognizable, it looked like a real monster lair, a real haunted house.

Chloe calmed down, letting go of her hand from her gun and putting both hands up to her mouth, suppressing her smile.

Trixie was speechless and open-mouthed.

"This is so cool!!" She said excitedly, more than Lucifer had ever seen her.

"I told you she heard you." Maze says in a whisper, nudging Dan when she saw that Chloe had reached into the holster with her hand.

"Lucifer, what is this?" Chloe says as she was still surprised with a big smile on her face.

She didn't need to ask to know that this was all Lucifer's doing.

"Well, Trixie told me that the stupid bully in her class had a really cool house. So I decided that for once, there was something more important to do than a night party at Lux. I called everyone and in a few hours we were riding all of this, nobody messes with lil Decker. Do you like it?" Lucifer says with the most endearing smile Chloe had ever seen on him, mixed with the nerves of her response.

"He has my last name..." Dan says quietly, receiving another nudge from Maze.

"This is the coolest thing in the world!" Trixie says running to hug Lucifer so tightly that he doesn't even have the time to move away from her. "Thank you thank you thank you, you are the best Lucifer!" Trixie says smiling from ear to ear, her eyes sparkling with magic and illusion.

The smile and the brightness in Lucifer's gesture after the little girl's response were worth more than they ever would have imagined.

"Awww, he's going to cry." Ella says smiling at Lucifer, several laugh.

"Don't be silly." says Lucifer, who actually had watery eyes, although not enough to cry, he didn't want to appear vulnerable in front of his friends.

Chloe couldn't help seeing a father in Lucifer at that moment, she did not see the moment that either of them would take the final step, which was the only thing they needed to be an official couple.

"Lucifer, this is amazing, is- is- I have no words. Thank you all really." Chloe says referring to all her friends there present.

"Whatever it takes for my girls." Lucifer says getting up from the ground with Trixie in his arms. "Right?" he says tickling the little girl, that she laughs non-stop until the devil puts her on the floor.

"Well, everyone get ready, there is a contest to win!" Lucifer says referring to everyone.

"Go put on the costume with daddy sweetie" Chloe says referring to Trixie, who does not hesitate to run into hus father's arms upstairs.

"Lucifer, this is too much, you didn't have to." Chloe says smiling.

"Yes, I did, no one is going to make fun of Lucifer Morningstar's child and get free, I mean, Chloe Decker's child" Lucifer says biting his tongue.

"No, never mind, you have no idea how important you are to Trixie, and I'm sure how important she is to you." Chloe says smiling, taking his hands.

"I would do anything for that urchin." Lucifer says.

"I know." She says smiling and burying her arms in one of his hugs, well reciprocated from her. "By the way, what are you wearing?" She said chuckling.

"I wanted to go full devil mode, but Linda said it was too disturbing, so she helped me pick out this psycho - maniac costume. I think she just wanted to make fun of me, but I like it anyway." He said smiling very cute.

His hair was purposely disheveled, and he had makeup on his face like he hadn't slept in days. The costume was stained with fake blood and dust, or at least she wanted to pretend it was fake. Plus a couple of rips and scratches in some places, everyone had certainly tried hard on their costumes. Much with all this, it was going to be a very fun evening. (The hell it was going to be)

"Well, I think it looks great on you, it's certainly scary." She says smiling, knowing that for him that was a compliment, she confirmed it when she saw his smile back. Of course, if she saw Lucifer in such a disguise at night, she would not stop running until she reached the actual silver city.

"Thanks Detective, could you tie my straitjacket tightly before you go to get ready? My brother and Linda have tied it for me twice but it doesn't stop coming loose. Don't cut yourself with force, keep it tight." Lucifer says pointing to the long sleeves of the straitjacket, which Chloe proceeded to tighten right after. (And boy, she really did)

"Wait a minute, do you need something before I tie them? Remember that once I do, you won't be able to use your hands until the first rest of the night, and there's still a lot left for that." Chloe said as a warning gesture.

"No, I'm fine Detective, but thanks for the concern." He said turning and bending down a little so that she could easily tie his shirt.

After a while, everyone was ready downstairs, which now looked like some kind of haunted dungeon, or haunted castle. Maze had helped with the dungeon area.

They were all very well disguised, they had even made up Trixie like a real zombie, which was what she wanted, because she had made the costume with Chloe weeks ago, and of course Lucifer knew it.

Amenadiel and Linda were Frankenstain monster and Victor Frankenstain; Dan and Charlotte from Dracula and his wife; Ella as a corpse bride; Maze was... well, Maze, was scary enough; Eve was a witch; Charlie the cutest skeleton; Michael as a werewolf, and Chloe as a zombie nurse, although not in the sexy costume Lucifer had in mind when he heard the word nurse, but still quite attractive.

"We're going to win" Trixie said in front of all of them with enormous confidence in her tone of voice.

"Lucifer Morningstar does not play to lose." Lucifer says smiling.

"Okay, everyone at their place, the night begins... now." Chloe said as they all hid and settled in their respective corners, wanting to scare a bunch of little kids.

The first kids had been a success, everyone had been screaming and running scared, but once outside, they could hear how they talked about how cool it had been and how delicious the candy was. Of course Lucifer bought the best candy in LA.

The next were two brothers, and the youngest one burst into tears when Michael appeared from the shadows howling like a real werewolf, which made Michael feel terrible and ran to reassure the little one immediately, managing to get a smile and giving him a good handful of candies. That happened a couple of times with Lucifer, Dan and Amenadiel, but nothing that an apologize in their friendly voice and a bunch of candy doesn't fix.

"Guys, don't forget that they are just children, okay? Don't go overboard with the scares, I don't want any lawsuits from an angry mother for damages and prejudices or get a kid traumatized for life" Chloe said warningly, receiving a slight "I'm sorry" from everyone in unison.

Trixie had met an hour later with her friends from school to go trick or treating with them at the other houses, accompanied by the mother of one of them, but while the time came, she also enjoyed with Lucifer scaring the other children.

There was still an hour left until the first break they had scheduled to drink a little, eat a couple of candies, and go to the bathroom whoever needed it, and Lucifer was beginning to need the last one. It was not too serious yet, he could perfectly come to rest, but everything he had drunk throughout the day was beginning to take its toll. If he had been home, he would have gone right then, despite Linda's old advice to hold it a bit to strengthen his bladder.

Half an hour later Lucifer wanted to fix his boxers and cup his crotch a little for the slight discomfort, for added reassurance, but his arms were still tied behind his back by the straitjacket, so that was impossible.

If he had had his hands free, it would have been easy for him to escape two minutes to the bathroom less than twenty steps from where he was, he would be back before it was his turn to scare the next group of children. But it was obviously not possible.

He couldn't do much more than his role, since hands are apparently much more necessary than the devil and his therapist believed at first, he had even had to ask Trixie to feed him some candy, because Lucifer had a very sweet appetite, and having them in front of him but not being able to take a few was killing him. Luckily Trixie knew it, and very understanding had been giving him a few when the others weren't looking.

Finally half an hour later the break came:

"Time out, ten minutes to drink, eat sweets and go to the bathroom, or whatever you want." Chloe said as she headed into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of grape sodas, her favorite.

Lucifer, who had sat down on the ground, used all of his strength and the support of the wall to straighten up and join the others without the help of his hands. "The truth is, I wouldn't mind taking a leak right now." He said as he got up, making little Trixie smile. Nothing better than bodily functions to make a kid giggle. 

Lucifer headed to the bathroom to check that it was occupied, though it wasn't until then that he realized that he couldn't even open the door, how the hell was he going to piss?

Just then Dan came out of the bathroom. "Woah... man, don't expect me to help you with that." He said jokingly when he saw his situation, although if Lucifer had asked him, he would have helped him without any trouble.

Lucifer then headed towards the kitchen to ask the Detective for help, but before doing so, he ran into Trixie. "I thought you needed a wee" said the little girl as if nothing happened.

Then Lucifer saw a good opportunity to fix his problem without having to turn to Chloe as a little boy.

"Yes, I do, but I can't with my hands tied to my back, could you help me take off this shirt? Please" Lucifer said to the girl.

"Yeah sure, could you duck down? I can't reach your back." she said very cute.

"Yeah sure, sorry." Lucifer said kneeling for her. He felt a couple of tugs but not the shirt coming loose.

"I can't, it's too tight Lucifer, I'm sorry, maybe mommy can help you, she's stronger than me." she said adorably.

"Don't worry urchin, yes, I'm going to find her." he said kindly and heading for Chloe, feeling a slight tension as he saw his brother (Michael) entering bathroom, reminding him that he hadn't been able to yet.

"Detective, could you come over for a moment please." Lucifer said from the living room.

Chloe walked over from the kitchen to where the devil was.

"Oh my God Lucifer, I forgot about your hands, do you want something to drink? Can I get you a couple of chocolate bars of those that you like? (Twix bars were Lucifer's favorites, and Chloe knew it very well) Here, have some grape soda?" She said kindly offering him her drink.

Lucifer remembered at that moment that he was quite thirsty, as he had eaten a considerable amount of candy and chocolates a while ago, and Chloe's soda seemed quite appetizing.

"Yes, I really wouldn't mind drinking a little of that." He said nodding at the can in Chloe's hands.

"Of course, there is more in the kitchen in case you feel like it later." She says bringing the can to Lucifer's lips, that he had to bend down enough not to spill the liquid on his clothes, partially white.

Lucifer tried to mutter a "stop" as Chloe kept tilting the can, causing the devil to choke on it. She immediately pushed the can away from his lips, followed by the taller man's cough.

"Oh my god, sorry, I thought you were still drinking." She said feeling bad for almost drowning the angel.

"Oh calm down, don't worry, it's not the first time I've choked because of a mouth full." Lucifer said raising an eyebrow and smiling provocatively once he had caught his breath and stopped coughing. He had drank almost half of the can foolishly.

Chloe could not help but laugh at his comment, although she is still caught off guard by these types of comments, because sometimes she forgot that Lucifer not only liked women, although in some way, that turned her on.

"Anyway, I had come to help me take off this bloody shirt, I need to go to the bathroom." Lucifer said blushing a little at the confession.

"Yeah, of course, don't even have to ask a second time." she said about to start undoing the straps, when suddenly.

"Mommy, Miss Olson is here!" Trixie yelled from the door.

"Shit, can you wait a minute? I have to make sure Trixie takes everything and talk to her teacher." she said loosening the straps gently.

"Yeah sure, I can wait." Lucifer said smiling, hoping it wouldn't take too long, he didn't want to have to wait until the next break. He was not too desperate right now, but he was slightly annoyed, and of course if he had to wait another hour, the situation would be different. Even more if he took into account that he had just drank half a grape soda, that if it had the same effect as coke usually does on him, it would go through pretty quickly.

Five more minutes passed and Chloe had started talking to Charlotte, she seemed to have forgotten about Lucifer, which hurted him a bit, although it sure hadn't been with bad intentions. He could go back to look for her, but he would die of embarrassment having to go looking for her to tell her that he had to pee in front of everyone, so he just waited. But just when she seemed to have finished speaking, a group of children knocked on the door, and they all began to return to their places immediately.

"Luci, go to your place, more children are coming." said Amenadiel seeing him standing there in the kitchen.

How many children lived in the bloody neighborhood? Did the whole LA came to the house?

"But I haven't been able to..." Lucifer said overwhelmed to see that he would not have time to do it before they start, so he returned to his place to think about what he would do to scare these brats and to avoid thinking about his need. He could have asked Michael or Amen for help, but that would have been too humiliating, plus, it wasn't like he was going to wet his pants. (Still)

Twenty minutes passed and Lucifer's need plummeted, he felt a huge need to grab his crotch, but obviously he couldn't do it because of his stupid costume, damn to the moment he decided it was a nice one. Also, the fake wound on his face itched and he couldn't scratch himself. He had thought about getting the wound for real since next to Chloe he could bleed, but it hurt, so he decided not to do it and let them put makeup on him.

And if that wasn't enough, now Trixie was gone and no one was giving him candy, which saddened him to exorbitant levels.

On one of the times when a couple of children had entered and it had been Ella's turn to scare them, she had caught him off guard, and from the jump scare he had been on the verge of leaking, although luckily or unfortunately he was not yet as desperate as he thought, but it felt like it was.

He cursed the universe for not being able to go to the bathroom on the previous break, when the break was supposed to be for that particular purpose, and he hadn't been able to take advantage of it, although it didn't help that Chloe had forgotten his need.

Ten minutes later and he began tapping his foot, shifting weight, and shifting uncomfortably due to the still growing need. It was the only thing that could help him contain it inside because he couldn't hold on, damn, if he could give himself even a slight squeeze, that would change things, but he couldn't, and now he really was a little scared of having an accident.

He decided that maybe if he sat down while no one was coming, he could bring his legs and body closer together and it would be easier for him to contain it, keeping it inside. So it was, he didn't help too much, but enough to give him a little more time. He wanted to believe that he would hold out until the next break, but now he wasn't so sure.

It wasn't fair, he thought, he should be at the Lux party right now, having fun, and being able to go to the bathroom whenever he wanted. It's not that he wasn't having a good time, he was having a great time, but that was until he found himself sitting on the floor with his legs together so as not to piss himself, that spoiled the fun.

At that very moment and without any warning, a wave of despair hit him and he wasn't able, no matter how hard he tried, to avoid letting a considerable leak escape, wetting the front of his boxers, causing the wet fabric to stick to his member. Cold sweat ran down his body, the panic was real right now, he checked the front of his pants, but luckily it hadn't been enough to break through the fabric.

Without realizing it he had started muttering to himself under his breath "I need a wee, I need a wee, oh my dad I need a wee so badly." While he moved his legs opening and closing quickly. That's when he decided it was stupid to wait for the break, he was going to wet his pants to keep his pride, which he didn't make sense. So he decided to do something about it.

"Detective, D-detective please." Lucifer said from his position and without moving, trying not to make too much noise, but enough to get her attention.

"Lucifer, are you okay? you don't look really good, do you want to lie in bed for a while?" Chloe said moving closer to him, crouching down to be level with him. She seemed very concerned about the man, of course she had accidentally forgot him.

"Detective, I'm sorry to bother, but I need to go to the bathroom and I need to go now." Lucifer said struggling to hold everything inside him, even though he had already failed at least twice in the attempt, making his boxers really uncomfortable, and making it harder to hold as well. For once he had started, it seemed too easy to continue.

"Oh my God Lucifer! I totally forgot, I'm so sorry, I'm a mess." Chloe said putting her hands to her mouth, feeling terrible for her boy, how could she have forgotten about that? The poor man couldn't use his hands and she had brought him to this point.

"Never mind Detective, if you knew everything that I forget throughout the day you would be surprised. But if you don't mind, having some kind of situation here." Lucifer said nervously, but at the same time really understanding Chloe, she had so many things on her mind that it was totally understandable that sometimes a couple of things would happen to her, he was not angry at all.

"Yes, of course, I'm on it, you should have called me when I didn't come back, I wouldn't have cared about it Lucifer." She said kind and understanding.

"I know, but back then it wasn't that urgent, I thought I could wait for the next break, but I was wrong." He said embarrassed.

"Okay, don't worry, can you stand up?" she said when she saw that the devil didn't make the gesture of standing up.

"I don't think I can use my strength right now without peeing." He said flushed, dead with shame at what he had just admitted. He really hated with all the might of him being unable to say such intimacies about his body, but his despair clouded his judgment.

"Okay, I have you." she said helping him up. Luckily he seemed to have calmed the situation a bit, because right now Lucifer felt that he might have been exaggerating a bit.

"Okay, I think I can walk alone." Lucifer said releasing Chloe's grip to keep his dignity a bit.

"Okay, whatever you want, I'm really sorry Lucifer." Chloe said when she got to the bathroom and opened the door for him, that he couldn't really, he still had his arms trapped.

If it really had been a real straitjacket, like the one Houdini had given him at the time, he could have gotten out of it with little effort, but it was a costume, so he couldn't do it without breaking it, it was obviously not functional.

"Don't apologize, it's okay, we'll be at peace if you can take this away from me in the next five minutes." Lucifer said ashamed of having set such a short time limit, but it was the truth. (Or so he thought)

"Lucifer if you don't stop moving I can't take your shirt off." Chloe said trying to free him, while he moved from one foot to the other impatiently.

"I'm sorry Detective, but I really can't" Lucifer said blushed, almost like when he was in his darkest mode.

"It's too tight, I can't undo it." Chloe said frustrated and sorry for having tied his shirt so tightly, although to be fair, Lucifer had asked her to.

"Detective, please, hurry up." Lucifer said returning still shifting.

"I try!" Chloe said with no intention of giving up, but just then...

A wave of despair stronger than all the previous ones hit the devil, and those five minutes were reduced to ten seconds, fifteen at most.

"Detective!" Lucifer said in a panic.

"Just a moment Lucifer, it's almost done." she said giving all the haste that she was capable of.

"No, pull it out." Lucifer said nervously, it showed in his voice.

"What?" She said confused.

"Just pull it out!" Lucifer said with his eyes wet in panic.

Then she realized.

"Lucifer, I..." she said nervous and uncomfortable.

"I'm serious, don't get shy now, surely you've had worse things on your hands." Lucifer said now more tense.

Chloe noticed the tension in his voice despite the joke, she didn't hesitate. She reached into the front of Lucifer's pants and boxers quickly. The cold wet boxers touched her hand and she pulled his member out of them as fast as she could, his penis was also soaked, which made her feel a mixture of discomfort and pity.

Just when his member, even bigger than Chloe remembered, made contact with the air, Lucifer was not able to hold it anymore and he started, spilling a little on her hand without realizing it, without time for Chloe to aim to toilet, dripping a little on the bathroom tiles and on the edge of the lid. But finally, in the water, making an unmistakable sound, followed by a guttural moan of pleasure from the devil's throat. Normally he would have pulled his foreskin back a bit, but honestly, right now it was the least important thing in the whole world.

Right after a choked "Sorry Detective, this is embarrassing, this is not the way I would like you to be holding my dick" said Lucifer trying to joke, in a mixture of pleasure and shame as he checked the pale yellow droplets on the white tiles. He hadn't noticed Chloe's wet hand, but this situation was still too embarrassing.

About half a minute later, Chloe was trying to look away despite the fact that for some strange reason, she was fascinated by Lucifer's member while he peed, as was his satisfied face with his eyes closed; opening them only occasionally to check the aim; it gave him a feeling that she couldn't describe, but it was pleasant.

Chloe was so focused on looking at the wall, that she didn't notice that she was slowly moving the hand with which she was holding Lucifer's penis.

"Detective! I'm not done!" Lucifer says when he sees how his jet hits the edge of the toilet with the intention of going to the floor and then to his pants.

"Shit! Sorry! I didn't realized" Chloe said flushed coming out of the trance while Lucifer sighed in relief when he saw his stream return to a safe place in the middle of the toilet water.

"Woah, you did have to pee." Chloe said after one minute and seeing that Lucifer was still going strong.

"You have no idea, and it doesn't feel close to ending." Lucifer said laughing, blushing as he realized talking about it was unnecessary and uncomfortable. Chloe certainly didn't care at all, she laughed along with him.

Chloe knew Lucifer was well endowed down there (or upstairs, the man was really tall), but still it seemed more swollen than usual, even though she had only seen him normal a few times. "Was he getting hard?" she thought to herself. No, it sure was just her imagination.

"Am I getting hard?" Lucifer thought to himself. He attributed the slight swelling to the urgent need to pee from a while ago (which was still flowing intensely), but now he was relieving himself, and his penis looked more of a semi-hard than a small swelling, although it was not yet too evident. Would it have something to do with the Detective's touch?

For a couple of seconds it was silent in the bathroom and the only sound that could be heard in the echo of the room was the sound of Lucifer's pee hitting the water, which made the him blush and try to go quicker, which didn't work.

While all this was happening in the bathroom, at the entrance Dan opened the door to receive the following group of children:

"Hello, very good afternoon, or should I say very bad?" Dan said making a terrifying vampire voice, making some of the children jump a little.

Michael approached the children and whispered darkly "welcome to Espinoza's haunted house." 

"Excuse me, would you mind if my son use the bathroom? We've been trick-or-treating all afternoon and haven't had time, let's just say it's some kind of 'apple juice emergency'." The little ghost's mother said sympathetically.

"Oh yeah, of course, follow me mate" Dan said taking the boy by the hand.

"Don't get out of character man..." Michael said indignantly, which made a little princess laugh. Until Michael responded with a creepy howling, that made her shut up instantly. "Follow me little creatures" he said leading the children inside the house while Dan accompanied the little one to the restroom.

Just then, Dan opened the bathroom door, making Chloe turn around and Lucifer cut off in fright. The scene of the zombie nurse holding the crazy man's dick while he pissed, left Dan with his mouth wide open. With enough time to cover the boy's eyes, before giving him a laugh. "I'm not going to ask or want to know what's going on here, I need to erase this image from my mind." He said leading the little boy to the bathroom upstairs.

Lucifer and Chloe looked at each other without knowing what to say, until they both laughed at the silliness of the situation. "I don't think we're gonna win now." Lucifer said laughing.

"Thank your dad if that kid's mother does not report us for exhibitionism." She said laughing too.

Lucifer brought his hips to the toilet again just before letting out a strangled, slightly painful sigh as his stream, now weaker, hit the water again.

"Really? I thought you had already peed all the water that could have been stored inside your body." she said impressed. Her hand was beginning to cool from the wetness of his member even though she could feel the heat of his urine as it passed him through.

"No, I just got nervous." he adorably said due to the scare from earlier. "But..." he said as his jet weakened to just a couple of droplets before fading completely. "Now I'm done." he said sighing again.

Chloe smiled and looked into the devil's eyes, despite the situation, she had never seen him so handsome and perfect, well, for her he was always like that. If only she knew that the same thing happened to him with her... "Better now?" she said in a cute manner.

"Better than ever in my whole life." he said smiling too, even though having waited so long had caused a slight discomfort to linger in his bladder, due to having endured it so long.

"I'm glad" she said smiling. "Should I...? I mean, do you want me to...? You know" Chloe said not knowing whether or not she should shake it off, too embarrassed to say it directly.

"Yes please." Lucifer said smiling but blushing at the subject. Although there would really be no difference between shaking or not, since his underwear was already wet.

Chloe shook it a couple of times, removing the leftover droplets from Lucifer's long process, although to be honest, she was inexperienced with that, and she may have performed the action with too much enthusiasm.

"Hey hey! soft, that's too much, if you keep doing that I am not responsible for what happens here, although if it is what you want, go ahead Detective." He said provocatively raising an eyebrow, but a little embarrassed to notice how he got half hard with such an action, even just with the thought of it.

"Could you...? you know." Lucifer said trying to get his penis back into his pants as soon as possible, before embarrassing himself more than he already had.

"Yeah, sure" Chloe said, hiding the beast, noticing the cold wetness of the front of Lucifer's boxers, they were blue and you could tell that they were completely soaked. Luckily it had only affected the underwear and not the costume pants, which were too white.

Lucifer felt really ashamed of how obvious it was in his underwear, despite having made it to the bathroom practically on time, he felt like a child who couldn't take a couple of leaks. And it had been in front of Chloe, it was the last thing he wanted to happen. Chloe noticed it when he buttoned his pants again, Lucifer turned a little to prevent her from seeing him, she had never felt so sorry for the man she loved so much.

"Hey Lucifer, it's okay, this was all my fault, don't blame yourself for it, accidents happen, besides, everything turned out fine after all." Chloe said placing her hand on the taller man's back.

"It's not your fault I'm barely able to make it to the bloody toilet without pissing myself." He said, of course, blaming himself.

"No, it's my fault I didn't help you from the first moment, you went to the bathroom on time like any other person would have done, the stupid one was me for not remembering it. Come on Lucifer, your arms are tied behind your back." she said making him see clearly.

"You are not stupid Chloe, you never have  
been and you never will be." he said trying to get close to her, since he couldn't hug her.

She was speechless as she realized that it was the first time he had called her by her name, then it was her who hugged him. Shortly after they parted and looked into each other's eyes for a while. And without knowing how or why, the destiny and magic of the people who are connected and supposed to be together, act, attracting each other to merge into a kiss, that if the best writer of romantic literature had to define with a phrase, it would never be able to do it.

They parted again and looked into each other's eyes, then it was Lucifer who spoke. "Where have you been all my life, Chloe Decker?" He said with the prettiest and purest smile in the whole world.

"Waiting for the day that I would meet you and then my life would be finally complete." she said without knowing where those words had come from, but really expressing what she felt in the deepest of her heart.

"What the hell?" He said, and then he was kissing her again with much more intensity. "I don't ever want to get far from you." he said after parting with her.

"So don't do it." she replied, still in shock from this whole situation.

"Deal." he said, knowing that it was not a lie, because he could not lie, and less to her.

"Deal." she answered, knowing it. "I'd touch your face, but it's full of pee." she said laughing very cute.

"Oh my dad, did I...? I'm so sorry." He said blushed again.

"Don't worry, as you said, from everything that has passed through these hands, this is what worries me the least, less coming from you." she adorably said.

He smiled and they both left the bathroom, not before washing her hands and flushing the toilet for him.

Lucifer shifted a bit uncomfortably in his pants, the cold moisture beginning to rub against a very sensitive area. "Do you want me to lend you some clothes to change to? It can't be good to use that one." she said very cute. "It doesn't matter, I'll wait for it to dry." said Lucifer. Although wanting to have his hands free to separate the fabric from the tip of his foreskin, still a bit chubby.

"Where were you lovebirds? You've been in the bathroom forever." (Which really had only been about ten minutes, of which Lucifer had spent almost three pissing) Michael said as he saw them appear together.

Chloe tried to find an excuse not to embarrass Lucifer, but Lucifer stepped forward. "Pissing, can't you see I can't use my arms, asshole?" Lucifer said suddenly. Michael laughed at the comment, but didn't make much of it. "And why didn't you take off your shirt?" Maze said walking past him, untying the devil's sleeves in the blink of an eye.

"H-how did you do that? I spent almost ten minutes trying to blurt him out." Chloe said surprised as Lucifer sighed and stretched out his arms.

"Darling, I'm not the best torturer in hell for nothing, not a couple of ropes or a straitjacket can handle me." she said laughing and going back to the others.

A couple of minutes passed, Trixie had already returned to her grandmother's house to sleep there with her that night. They were all sitting on the couch chatting, and no children seemed to walk through the door.

"Hey, it's still eleven o'clock, the Lux's Halloween party has just started, what do you think if we all go have a good time, it's Halloween man." Lucifer said, his sleeves loose and rolled up to his elbows now, a beer in one hand and a handful of gummy bears in the other.

"Sounds like a great idea to me." Dan said taking a drink of his beer.

"I go where you go." Chloe said smiling.

The others all attended, wanting to party and forget about the children for a long time. With that said, they all headed to the Lux, to the horror party that Lucifer had been throwing for so long and that he was dying to go to with Chloe and the others.

Lucifer and Chloe held hands, leaving all their friends surprised by doing so, although generating the joy of all of them. Well, it seemed that everyone knew they were in love except the two of them.

Once in the car, on the way to the Lux:  
"And how am I going to sleep tonight? My house looks like the witch's lair." Chloe said turning it over, giggling a little.

"Don't worry Detective, you'll sleep with me in the penthouse tonight, I'll send someone to clean your house tomorrow morning" he said down playing it, although super excited inside.

"Are you sure?" she said hesitating, although wishing he was.

"I haven't been more sure of anything in my entire life Detective." Lucifer said taking one hand off the steering wheel to take her hand and kiss it. Earning a smile from Chloe and a kiss on the cheek. "I told you I would get you to my party." he said with a very cute childish tone, he was really very happy with the Lux party, because Halloween was the devil's favorite party, the only night of the year in which being different or weird was allowed, and it was also cool.

"You've won." she said smiling.

"We've won." he said.

"You're right." Chloe said with an incredible smile on her face, he was right.

When they arrived at Lux it was already full of atmosphere and people, everyone impressed by the decoration, the music and the aesthetics of the club. He had really worked a lot on it, even the dancers were professionally dressed as zombies. Next to this, Chloe's house was a playground. Everyone was wearing a costume, like them, because entry was prohibited for those who were not.

"The night of the living dead has just begun!" Lucifer said heading for a round of shots for everyone.

Everyone spent from night until dawn dancing, drinking, laughing, singing... one of the best nights of their lives, the kind that aren't forgotten, and that are remembered with a smile. (And an aspirin)

Chloe and Lucifer went up to the penthouse and a taxi took the others home, although many of them left with their respective partners.

It was a surprise when a letter arrived the next day announcing that they had won the haunted house contest, making Trixie the happiest girl in the universe. Although it was even more surprising the comment of one of the children saying "that house was amazing! They even had monsters in the bathroom." That gave both of them a good laugh.

Finally, everything had gone perfectly. ♡

The end.


End file.
